


The Rain Can't Drown You

by apollothyme



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/pseuds/apollothyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU where Tony Stark isn't the popular kid, in fact he's quite the opposite. Luckily for him Steve appears just when he most needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains thoughts about self-harm, bullying and some mild violence.

In the beginning, you think college is going to be the best shit ever. That it’s going to be this mind blowing experience; full of sex, friends, and booze. You think you’re going to have the time of your life, and that all your teachers will love and adore you because you’re Tony Stark, son of the great Howard Stark - and why wouldn’t people love you?

But as it turns out, people might have many reasons not to like you; even if you don’t fully understand them.

-+-

Tony believes it’s mostly jealousy. Though he’s also pretty sure some of his classmates just hate him for the sake of hating him.

No one really treats him badly; no angry shoves in the hallways or beating him senseless in dark alleyways. But they give him angry leers, make stupid remarks, and treat him like a complete outsider. He doesn’t have any friends, unless you count the teachers who admire him - for his intellect _or_ his money - and Mr. Garciaz, the janitor.

You wouldn’t usually have imagined the heir of a billion-dollar company to become friends with a Mexican janitor who barely spoke English, but in all honesty Tony and Mr. Garciaz didn’t have a real friendship going on between them. It was more like an understatement of sorts.

Sometimes Tony would stay up late in the labs, working on his projects, and Mr. Garciaz would show up with a sandwich and listen to Tony talk about robots and circuits and molecules even though he probably didn’t understand a word of it.

Tony didn’t know why he did it, but he appreciated the company nonetheless. The weirdest part, and probably also the best, was that Mr. Garciaz didn’t ask for anything. He just listened, made the occasionally remark and gave him food. He only talked about his personal life when Tony asked. He reminded Tony of Jarvis.

In the beginning of his first year, Jarvis had advised him to stay away from people who were only after his money.

Well, actually, he made Tony promise with his life and they even made a small blood ritual about it; Jarvis could sometimes be a little intense when it came to worrying about Tony’s sake. Tony figured he did it because he saw Tony more as a son than anything else, and Tony saw Jarvis as a parent. He took more care of him than Howard and Maria ever did.

Tony pushing away people who seemed to be money hungry was one of the reasons people started to dislike him. He had expected it to blow over with time, and people would realize that he was actually a nice guy, but nothing of the sort ever happened.

Life can be a bit sad when your only friend is the janitor and all your peers seem to hate you, but Tony tried to not let those things get to him. After all, he was in college to learn, not party.

And most days, it was all fine. He was Tony Stark, heir of a billion-dollar company and completely, utterly brilliant. But some days, that wasn’t enough to make it all okay. 

Like now - he was standing in the rain at midnight, completely alone, getting drenched to his bones at the entrance of the science block with no ride home.

His backpack was heavy on his shoulder and the effort of being awake for more than thirty six hours was finally getting to him. Tony considered going back and sleeping in the lab, but he would probably catch hypothermia from his wet clothes. The possibility of running home was also an option, though chances of him collapsing in the middle of the road were much bigger than him actually reaching his house.

His bike, his lovely trustworthy bike that Jarvis had given him for his birthday, was in for repair. Someone had slashed the bloody tires. Tony had no real evidence, though he was pretty damn sure it had been Justin Hammer.

The guy had taken a real dislike towards him, and he was known for little acts of evil behind others’ backs, never showing his true self directly.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” And now Tony was screaming into the air in rage - it wouldn’t help him, but it wouldn’t hurt either. He felt like the whole world was against him, telling him to give up and die alone in the rain. Maybe he should just do it; maybe he should just give up. Only Jarvis and possibly Mr. Garciaz would even care.

The future was a dark and hateful thing, why shouldn’t he just take the easy way out?

“Hey, would you like a ride home?”

Tony turned quickly on his heels, ending up slipping on his own goddamn feet and falling into - _hello_ Mr. Impressive Abs’ chest, who was holding an umbrella over them and hadn’t even unbalanced a bit when Tony’s weight came crushing down on him.

“Whoa, easy there.” Tony knew that voice. He knew it from the many times he had tried to listen to it in the library, and that one time he hacked into Mr. Impressive Abs’ cell phone but then regretted it because it was too stalker-ish, even for him.

_ It was Steve _ . Steve Rogers. The art student with the really great smile, who was super nice to his friends and who everyone on campus loved. He wore simple clothes that looked too good to be true on his amazing body, which was currently the only thing holding Tony upright.

Something which Tony should really fix. With his two hands on Steve’s chest he pushed himself up. And really why did _all_ of his weight fall on top of Steve? It had been just the superior part of his body at the beginning.

“Oh, you’re that kid,” said Steve, and something inside Tony stirred. He had thought that Steve wouldn’t judge him for being “that kid”. True, he didn’t really know Steve, but he’d heard stories and he had observed him. Tony really thought that if he ever got the chance to talk to Steve, the guy wouldn’t be a dick like the others.

Guess his father was right when he said everyone is a jerk in their stupid world.

“Yeah, I’m that kid. _So what?_ ” He put as much spite and anger in his tone as he could. Usually Tony didn’t reply to any comments made by others, but his day hadn’t been the best and he was standing in the rain, cold and wet, and the _one_ person he had thought to be different, the one person he had actually dreamed of being friends with for god knows how long, was apparently as much as jerk as everyone else.

Tony turned to run away, even collapsing on the road sounded like a better idea then standing there and talking to Mr. Annoying Abs.

“Hey wait up! I’m sorry, I didn’t –“ Steve choked on his words, something Tony had only seen Steve do two times before when talking to his teachers - both times he had forgotten to turn in his homework and was apologizing for it. It meant he was nervous and regretful, and dammit, Tony knew him too well.

Tony stopped in his tracks and turned to Steve, giving him a chance to talk. Hearing what he had to say couldn’t possibly hurt Tony more, since he considered drowning in booze tonight.

“Your apartment is outside campus, you can’t walk there in the rain.” Steve quickly walked the distance between Tony and him in three long strides and there he was again, in Tony’s space, putting that stupid umbrella over their heads.

He did sound apologetic though, and his words hadn’t sounded mean. Maybe he had just been shocked to being suddenly face to face with Tony; it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Well, what do you suppose I do, hot-shot?” His words still held a small bitter taste, mostly out of habit than anything. He looked Steve in the eyes, something not very easy to do since Steve was practically a giant.

Steve looked embarrassed by Tony’s choice of words. He was obviously not used to being called something like _hot-shot,_ but the small blush that had crept up on his face quickly disappeared as he regained his composure.

“We could walk under my umbrella.” Steve gave him a hopeful smile and Tony was momentarily blinded by the whole thing. Steve Rogers was offering to walk him home and he was smiling at him and weren’t they being mean to each other five seconds ago?

“I live that way.” Tony pointed in the direction behind him because Steve didn’t know where Tony lived; but Tony knew where Steve lived (in a totally, completely, non-stalkery way) and it was in the completely opposite direction.

Steve shrugged as he replied, “It’s okay,” and he was still smiling, as if he knew Tony knew where he lived. It was creepy and a bit endearing; but it was also the best chance Tony would ever get to talk to Steve, so he rolled with it.

“Yeah sure, if you don’t mind.” He tried to sound casual, though he could hear the small quiver in his voice. Luckily he had been standing in the rain for quite a while now, so if Steve noticed it he probably thought it was just from the cold.

The first few minutes were passed in an awkward silence. Tony wanted to say something - anything. To thank him for the umbrella and for the company, ask Steve what he studied even though he already knew, comment about the faculty’s food. But his mouth seemed frozen with ice crystals on top.

When they passed the edge of campus property and reached the street Steve stopped right on his track.

“Here, hold this.” He handed the umbrella over to Tony who grabbed it wordlessly as Steve shrugged off his black jacket.

Steve put the jacket on Tony’s shoulder, and before Tony got the chance to step away from him or do anything, Steve was already in his space again, buttoning the front and murmuring in Tony’s ears.

_ “You’re freezing.” _ His hot breath tickled Tony’s skin and it made Tony realize that yes, he really was freezing.

“But you’re going to be cold.” His argument sounded weak even on his own ears, Tony knew he couldn’t just take Steve’s jacket like that, but it was so warm and _cozy_ , it even smelled like Steve. A mixture of cinnamon with grass, weird but loveable.

“I’m not the one soaked to the bones.” Steve smiled again as he talked, and Tony didn’t remember him smiling so much to his other friends.

They started to walk together again, this time closer to each other and talking to each other.

Steve was the one to start the conversation, asking Tony what he studied and listening intently as Tony rambled on about physics and engineering, looking as if he actually cared. From then on the conversation only progressed more and more easily, until it reached the point where Tony felt like he was talking to Jarvis or Mr. Garciaz, to _a friend_.

Before Tony even noticed, they had reached his house and a strange melancholy filled his body. He didn’t want to stop talking to Steve, not when they had just had such a brilliant conversation about comic books. Steve was better than anything Tony had ever dreamed of, and he was unreachable.

“Hey, would you like to switch numbers?” Tony’s head snapped up to meet Steve’s eyes, he hadn’t even realised he was looking at the floor, just to see that nervous look back on Steve’s face. He was even biting his lip this time.

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t in a complete shock and daze as he answered Steve, but the other man didn’t seem to mind as he quickly flashed Tony a small grin and took out his phone.

Tone wrote his number on Steve’s phone and then Steve was sending him a text message, smiling even more and walking away as he asked.

“ _We’ll talk more tomorrow, maybe at lunch time?_ ”

Tony nodded, not being able to speak as the immensity of everything that had happened to him in the past hour hit him. He had talked to Steve, they had switched numbers and now they were going to talk more – _at lunch_.

Tony only realized he still had Steve’s jacket as he rested his body against his door and let himself slide to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College!AU where Tony Stark isn't the popular kid, in fact he's quite the opposite. Luckily for him, Steve appears just when he needs him most.

The next morning Tony woke up actually excited to go to class, something that hadn’t happened to him in a long,  _ long _ time.

After crashing in a heap on the floor near the door last night his mind had started to run crazy, analyzing everything that had happened to him and everything that could happen if he met Steve again for lunch.

Tony knew Steve always had lunch with his three friends; Natasha the languages student, Clint the sports guy and Thor, the student from Norway. They all seemed quite nice and Tony was incredibly jealous of all of them, he always wanted to be a friend of Steve’s since the moment he first saw him (again, in a _totally_ non-creepy way).

But as nice as they might seem, they also scared the crap out of Tony. For one, Thor was a _huge_ guy, and both Clint and Natasha had an incredible amount of rumors running around about them. Mostly stories about how they were from the Mafia and that they had killed a student and hidden the body on campus property a while ago.

Nevertheless, Tony didn’t think he was going to get into a fight with any of the group if he ate _lunch_ with them; but the problem was, well, he was Tony.

Everyone in the university hated him. Steve apparently didn’t, but he was Steve. He probably couldn’t hate a supervillian even if he tried.

So yeah, Tony was scared. He almost considered not going, but then his brain slapped him and told him to snap out of it. Plus, he still had Steve’s coat.

Tony ate a small piece of toast and drank his usual three cups of coffee before leaving his apartment, ready for all possible outcomes and with a pack of tissues in his backpack, just in case things really did go wrong.

His morning classes went by in sort of a haze. His mind was too focused on his lunch plans to be able to focus on anything else; Tony tried to pay attention a couple of times but he gave up after he realized he hadn’t even brought the right notebooks to class - even though he’d been writing in them for the past half hour.

Although, when lunch time finally came, all the haze and laziness in his brain disappeared leaving him almost trembling with nervousness. If his father could see him he would surely be disappointed; no Stark should behave like he wasn’t in complete control of a situation at all times.

Tony was vaguely aware of Justin Hammer trying to mock him as he rushed through the hallways into the courtyard area where Steve and his friends usually met, so they could have lunch in some restaurant nearby. Steve’s coat seemed to have increased in weight by a tonne inside Tony’s backpack, which was ridiculous since objects couldn’t gain weight like that but Tony suspected it was just his nerves; it was always just his nerves.

Steve had texted him during class, saying to meet him outside - as if Tony hadn’t already known where they would meet. At least it meant he was still up for lunch, and Tony hadn’t just converted himself into a nuclear bomb waiting to explode for nothing.

As soon as Tony reached the courtyard he was able to spot Natasha, Steve’s friend with the bright red hair. Standing next to her and whispering furiously was Steve, looking as gorgeous as ever.

Tony wondered what they were whispering about for a couple of seconds, but then Natasha pointed at him and Steve snapped his head up to look at Tony before smiling brightly at him. There was a small blush in his cheeks, and from the way Natasha was looking at him, Tony could easily guess _who_ they were talking about.

“Hey Tony, over here!” Steve’s voice could probably be heard all over campus, and suddenly all heads were turned to Tony as he quietly walked up to Steve. He had never felt so observed in his life.

“This is Natasha, Natasha this is Tony.” They shook hands and Tony noticed she had a firm grip, and a strong grip always meant good thing. She wasn’t smiling at him, but then again Tony didn’t think he had ever seen her smile.

She seemed aware of the amount of eyes staring at the three of them, though she didn’t say anything about it. Steve, on the other hand, seemed quite clueless.

“I don’t think you’ve met them, but two of my other friends are eating with us. Thor and Clint.” Steve was biting his lip again, and Tony started to wonder how many things could lip biting possibly mean for Steve. This time, Tony thought he was feeling bad about not having told Tony they would be in the company of Steve’s friends during lunch.

“Haven’t met them yet. Where are we eating?” Tony tried his best to smile as charmingly as he could, and Steve seemed to immediately relax in front of him. Tony had heard from Jarvis that when he smiled he could look as confident as his father, which was really saying something.

“McDonalds.” Replied Natasha in a way that could only be described as  _coarse._

Steve shot her a small glare, and though Tony thought he was trying to be discreet he failed miserably. It didn’t matter though; Tony had tons of practice in ignoring tones like that.

_ Just show them a quick smile demonstrating how much you don’t care young Master, even if you do care.  _ Jarvis had given him this precious piece of advice the first time Tony called him from college.

“Sounds good.” Tony was prepared to start one of the many conversation topics he had prepared the previous night, but before he had the chance to say another word, Thor and Clint arrived.

“Took you guys long enough.” Steve’s tone sounded like it was meant to sound exasperated, but he was grinning at the two men.

“Tony this is Thor.” He pointed at the man with long, blonde hair and who practically _beamed_ at Tony as they shook hands. No one had ever beamed at Tony when meeting him.

“And Clint.” On the other hand Clint just gave him a small polite smile and a quick handshake, turning immediately to Natasha.

Well, he at least had smiled.

And then they were all walking; and for the first time in Tony’s college experience, he went out for lunch with people his own age.

-+-

Lunch went quite well as far as Tony was aware. Talking with Steve was easy, just like it had been yesterday and Thor is probably the nicest, friendliest guy Tony had ever met. Seriously, the man was like a teddy-bear who loved everyone no matter what. He must have hugged Tony four times during lunch.

Clint and Natasha didn’t talk much at the beginning, but this didn’t seem to bother neither Steve nor Thor so Tony thought that maybe they just weren’t very talkative people. Once the subject of their conversation reached the latest episode of “The Walking Dead” though, their interest certainly spiked.

Clint even managed to spill some of his soda all over Tony’s shirt as he waved his arms around while arguing heatedly with Thor. Afterwards he apologized, and he actually looked like he was sorry, so Tony just waved him off and told him it was okay.

Jarvis always sent him monthly packages with new clothes and homemade cookies.

Afterwards they all walked back to campus together. Thor, Tony and Clint all walked off in one direction when they reached the fountain while Natasha and Steve went towards the opposite. Tony was secretly glad Thor was going the same way as he and Clint; he didn’t think he could actually maintain a steady conversation with Clint for more than two minutes, at least not yet.

_ Not yet _ , because Tony really hoped there were going to be more opportunities for them to be together. Lunch had been amazing.

Okay, maybe for them it had been just a normal lunch, but for Tony things were different. For the first time in a very long time he had interacted positively with people his own age, and he hoped, he _dreamed_ that maybe they could all be friends.

Tony knew it was a far-fetched dream, but they all seemed to have enjoyed his company.

Luckily his doubts were later answered when he received a text message from Steve during his physics class.

- Hey wanna come watch movie at my place with me and the others tonight?

Tony could barely stop smiling as replied, but he tried to control himself when a paper ball hit the back of his head.  _Damn Hammer._

- Sure, what time?

- 9pm. I’ll pick u up.

Afterwards Tony found himself once again unable to concentrate, the question of how Steve was going to pick him up bothering him. As far as he was aware, Steve usually walks to school.

He couldn’t possibly be planning on walking all the way over to Tony’s house just so that they could both walk back to his place, could he?

The next few hours were spent in a hurried rush. Tony went home as soon as class finished so that he could finish all of his assignments before 9 o’clock. He usually stayed up working until his body was literally too exhausted to move, but he wanted to be completely free when Steve arrived.

He felt like a giddy school girl going on a date; except it was just a movie night with people that could be considered his friends. Oh, and Steve Rogers, the guy Tony had been crushing on since he could remember.

So far, Steve hadn’t been much of a problem as regards to Tony showing his feelings. He was used to hiding himself under layers and masks; he could probably go his whole life without ever showing how much he liked Steve. And he was going to keep things that way.

His dinner was a bit of an improvised thing, a mix of leftover rice and some possible meat Tony had found in the fridge. It looked a bit funny, but it tasted relatively normal, and that was all that mattered.

Tony had never learned how to cook a proper meal, something which Jarvis still nagged him about. Speaking of Jarvis, Tony called him to ask for help on a very important mission for the evening.

“Jarvis thank God, I need you to tell me what to wear.”

Jarvis, always incredibly helpful and incredibly relaxed in the face of all situations, replied as quickly as Tony could have hoped for.

“Certainly young Master, may I ask the occasion?”

“Movie night with friends.”

“Friends?”

“Yes, well I hope they’re going to be my friends. I just met them but they seem really nice.” Tony couldn’t help giggling a bit as he spoke; it was the first time he had admitted aloud that he might have friends, and the excitement and surrealism of the all thing just seemed so big and wonderful and _new_ to him.

“I’m quite glad to hear that, young Master. May I suggest the black fitted jeans and the dark blue sweater?” Tony wasn’t sure, but he thought he could hear a content tone to Jarvis’ voice.

“You certainly may.” Tony got ready to hang up, but before he got the chance to press the button Jarvis spoke again, this time more quietly.

“Have fun Anthony.” The older man only used Tony’s full name on very special occasions, and it was both relaxing and nerve wrecking to hear him say it.

“Thank you Jarvis, I will.”

Tony quickly dressed himself and admired the result in the mirror. Jarvis definitely had good taste; the jeans were ridiculously tight but they made his ass look really nice, and the sweater brought out the blue in his eyes.

Steve arrived at precisely nine o’clock, looking truly spectacular in a brown leather jacket and riding a really, _really_ impressive motorbike leaving Tony gaping at him.

_ Since when did Steve have a bike? _

“Hey.” Steve’s voice was smooth, and the damn bastard was looking incredibly smug with a smirk on his face.

“Hi. I didn’t know you had a bike?” His remark ended up sounding more as a question than a statement. In all his time watching Steve from afar, not once had the other man ever given any hint of having a bike. Much less a bike like _that_.

Tony might not know much about bikes, but he can tell when a bike is expensive when he sees it.

“It was a gift from my all family, it arrived today.” Steve blushed as he spoke and looked at his feet, only he could make a grown man blush look so adorable.

“It’s really nice. What model is it?”

“1954 Triumph T110.” Steve handed him an extra bike helmet as he spoke, and Tony mentally recorded the name so that he could check it out later.

“You do know how to ride this, right?” He asked a bit uncertainly as he clung to Steve’s back in a way that he hoped wasn’t too close.

“Of course I do, but you might wanna hold on tighter.” And even though Tony couldn’t see Steve’s face, the man wasn’t particularly discreet even when he tried, and the smug smile on his face was still as obvious as daylight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College!Au where Tony doesn't have any friends and Steve changes that.

The ride to Steve’s place was quicker than Tony had expected; one minute he was clinging carefully to Steve’s back, and the next they were back on their own feet entering Steve’s apartment.

The building was an old one, brick walls and with a stained wooden floor. Yet Steve’s apartment looked quite nice, a bit smaller than Tony’s, but it was in better conditions because unlike Tony, Steve actually kept his clean and organized.

Thor, Clint and Natasha were already sitting in front of the TV when Tony arrived. This time both Thor and Clint gave him welcoming smiles, and Tony would bet his life on how he saw Natasha’s lips twitch slightly upwards. If that wasn’t a good sign, then nothing would ever be.

“Okay, Tony’s here now, so let’s start this.” Steve was already turning down the lights as Tony sat down on the couch next to Thor who gave him a small welcoming hug. The guy sure did hug a lot.

“What are we watching?” Tony tried his hardest to focus on the screen as Steve sat down right next to him.

“First Ocean’s 11 then Ocean’s 13. We’ve been having a discussion on which is better.” Replied Clint.

“13. The first is still too raw and lacks the true team dynamic, 13 is much more refined.” Tony replied without even thinking. He was aware of how Steve was smiling at him, a lazy kind of smile, something different from his usual.

“Aha! Told you!” Clint seemed to take Tony’s opinion to heart and he was already pointing his finger at Thor. He and Thor seemed to fight a lot over movies and tv, and Clint always used his arms to express himself while Thor flipped his head making his hair swish from side to side.

Before they got the chance to get into another fight, Natasha spoke in a tone that clearly meant this wasn’t her first time breaking up a fight between the two men.

“Boys, let’s just watch the movie shall we?”

Watching the movie turned out to be much harder than Tony had imagined. At first, there was an easy banter going on between them all, passing the popcorn and the drinks. But then during another one of Clint’s bickers with Thor, Clint had moved to the floor, leaving Tony and Steve alone on the couch and Tony was suddenly _oh_ so aware of how Steve was sitting right next to him, heat radiating from his body as if he was a human furnace.

It was a cozy heat, which made Tony feel fuzzy inside and left him wanting to cuddle Steve. This was a very, very bad idea. They weren’t even proper friends yet, and not even good friends cuddle with each other in the dark.

Tony tried to move a little bit to the side, but Steve just seemed to follow him. If he did it involuntarily or not, Tony had no idea.

Luckily a comedy scene appeared a few minutes after Clint had left the couch, and the easy banter between them all resumed once again.

In the break between Ocean’s 11 and Ocean’s 13, Natasha and Steve left for the kitchen to make more popcorn, and Thor took it as his cue to approach Tony’s new presence in their group.

“My friend, I heard a lot about you before meeting you but I have to say you truly are a very delightful person. Tell me that you will please join us on other occasions?”

Tony’s mind went blank for a couple of seconds after hearing that. He ignored the part where Thor mentioned he had heard a lot about Tony before, as he already knew what people in school said about him and he _really_ didn’t need to think of it again. Instead Tony focused on the part where Thor had said he was a nice guy, and had invited him to more group hang outs or whatever it was that they did.

Clint took Tony’s silence and slightly open mouth as his opportunity to add his own opinion, leaving Tony feeling happier than he had in ages. “Yeah bro, you’re pretty cool.”

“I’d love to.” Tony sure hoped he wasn’t smiling as openly as his brain suggested he was.

Steve came in a couple of seconds afterwards, followed by Natasha and two of the biggest bowls of popcorn Tony had ever seen.

Ocean’s 13 was spent on a full on discussion between everyone, discussing details and comparing every second to Ocean’s 11. Only Natasha didn’t seem to be as heavily interested in the discussion, though she did add a comment here and there.

Clint, Tony and Natasha sided with 13, while Steve and Thor sided with 11. At one part during the unstoppable bickering, Clint threw a pillow at Steve’s head, who then responded by throwing the pillow at Tony for some reason.

A small pillow fight soon ensued, and even though it was completely ridiculous because they were all grown people with responsibilities and real problems, it still felt good as hell.

Afterwards Tony’s hair was looking incredibly ruffled, his clothes were disheveled and his heart felt a little bit too constricted for his liking; he really had to watch that. It wouldn’t look great if he had a heart attack while having a pillow fight with his new friends.

_ Friends _ . Tony still couldn’t even believe he had friends. It was all very new, and a part of him inside still whispered that they would all leave when they found out his secrets, when they found out who Tony truly was. But Tony wasn’t going to listen to it, not when he was so happy.

They left Steve’s apartment around two a.m.; unfortunately one of the pillows had exploded when it hit Thor’s head and some Coca-Cola had been spilled by someone unknown (it was Clint, Tony had seen him trying to disguise the stain before giving up and running away to the other side of the room). They all helped to clean, though it was rather hard to clean anything in the company of Thor. He kept making stupid jokes that normally wouldn’t be funny at all, but were truly hilarious when your brain was high on sugar.

The night air was chilly as they left Steve’s apartment. Thor was driving Clint and Natasha home, and though he had suggested driving Tony too, Steve insisted he should be the one doing it. They all gave him a simple “fine bro, do as you wish” though Tony was sure there was something else intended in Natasha’s eyes.

During the drive back to his place, Tony clung to Steve’s waist with more strength than before; the sugar high had left him with a slight disregard for personal space. Steve didn’t seem to mind having a clinging monkey on his back anyway, so Tony guessed it was okay.

As he climbed off the bike, a forgotten thought suddenly hit Tony.

“Oh Steve! I still have your jacket!” He was prepared to go back inside and return it to Steve, but the other man was already turning on the bike again.

“Keep it, it looks good on you.” Steve flashed him another one of his new-found lazy smiled before driving off and leaving Tony standing there without knowing what to say.

\- + -

From that night on, things between Tony and the others went well _. Really well._

Apparently Thor and Clint weren’t joking when they said they wanted Tony to hang out with them more. They started to invite him for lunch, usually just a simple text from Steve telling Tony to meet them by the courtyard. After a while, Tony didn’t need any texts to know where he had to go.

Friday nights were either movie nights or spent hitting the bars in town. Tony preferred the movie nights; they were calmer even with Thor and Clint constantly bickering at each other. Though the bar nights certainly held their fun. Tony would never forget that one time Clint hooked up with a transgender woman. He seemed completely unfazed by the ordeal the next morning, though it was still hilarious to see him blush as Thor asked who had topped.

Tony didn’t even know Clint was capable of blushing before that day.

Although a part of him was already aware, the fact that everyone was more than comfortable with Clint hooking up with someone who was transgender also meant that they would all probably be more than okay with Tony being with another guy. Not that he was planning on sleeping with anyone any time soon; it was just nice to feel that sort of freedom.

Wednesdays were their official study day where they crash someone’s place and study. They usually go to Tony’s apartment; apparently it has “the best work environment” because of all the books and tables. It means Tony has to clean up a whole lot more and buy actual food so that no one starves while they’re there, but he enjoys doing it. Tony found himself enjoying many things he previously found boring since he met Steve and the others.

Steve was the biggest influence in Tony’s life, though. Probably because Tony had always kind of admired him and most of his expectations of the man turned out to be correct. Steve wasn’t perfect; after all he was only human. But he sure was close to it.

He always knew the right thing to say to Tony when he felt bummed out, the right advice to offer or the right question to ask. He was sympathetic to everyone, maybe even a little bit too much. Hard-working, funny, smart, kind… The list could go on for quite a while.

Steve was also quite stubborn, sometimes slightly intense, and he knew all the right words to say when he wanted to hurt someone. But in the end, even his flaws still seemed ridiculously amazing to Tony.

Tony only realized how much he truly liked Steve when the other man went home for Christmas vacation, leaving Tony alone in New York. Well he wasn’t really alone; Clint and Natasha had decided to stay too. And they were great company, now that Tony was more comfortable with them. Clint was actually a really easy going guy to hang out with and Natasha scared him much less compared to their first moments together.

But their company wasn’t the same; things without Steve just didn’t feel right. The air felt chillier, and not even Steve’s cozy jacket could keep him warm. Steve and Tony still texted each other, usually during the night when Steve was free from his family’s company.

Texting Steve felt incredibly familiar, as if it was something Tony had been doing since the moment he could build his own cell phone.

On 20th of December Tony decided to hit the school’s labs to try and get some extra work done. Some of his projects had been suffering since he made his new friends, and though Tony found the price to pay for friendship quite cheap, he didn’t want his father getting suspicious.

After one hour of tinkering with the electrical system of the new robot he and his team were designing, Tony was faced with a friendly face he hadn’t seen in a long time; Mr. Garciaz.

The Mexican janitor had a sandwich in one of his hands, which he handed over to Tony who accepted it with a mumbled thanks even though he wasn’t particularly hungry.

“I thought you didn’t work during Christmas vacation.” Tony usually started their conversations by telling Garciaz how he was feeling at the moment, but for some reason this time he couldn’t get what he wanted to say out of his mouth.

“One day a week. Come to check in if everything is okay.” Mr. Garciaz always spoke in short sentences, never saying anything he didn’t truly need to say.

“Oh.” Tony stalled for a couple of seconds, he knew what he wanted to say and he knew it was probably what Mr. Garciaz wanted to hear. The reason why Tony had barely been spending any time in the labs.

“I made new friends. I don’t know if you know them, they’re from other departments. And I met _someone._ ” Tony put some emphasis on the word someone, though he didn’t really need to. Mr. Garciaz always knew what he meant, and the other man just waited patiently for Tony to finish his sentence.

Tony had never actually mentioned Steve to Mr. Garciaz before. He always said it was someone he liked, never mentioning the sex or the name of who he liked. But somehow Tony felt like Mr. Garciaz wouldn’t be bothered by the fact that he liked a man.

Mr. Garciaz had listened countless times to Tony’s ramblings about his feelings on everything and everyone; he probably wasn’t very judgmental about anything anymore.

“He’s called Steve. He’s the person I talked about before. We aren’t dating though, we’re just friends.”

The silence that followed was almost unbearable for Tony, and he even started to consider running away and pretending their conversation had never happened just _for the sake_ of doing something, when Mr. Garciaz finally spoke.

“Would you like there to be something?”

“Well yes of course.”

“Then you should tell him.”

“I can’t just tell him Garciaz, he’s a guy he’ll-“

“I’ve seen you two around school Anthony. He likes you as much as you like him. Tell him.” It was always unusual for someone to call him Anthony, but it always had the desired effect on Tony when people did it.

It meant they were serious. And that Tony should do as they say; at least it meant that for Jarvis.

After their quiet conversation, Mr. Garciaz left without saying goodbye - though he and Tony never said goodbye to each other anyway - leaving Tony sitting there and thinking about his words.

Lately people seemed to confuse him even more than before. Whoever said humans were easy things to understand was crazy.

-+-

Class started again in a rush, and Tony barely had time to rejoice at Steve’s and Thor’s return to the beautiful city of New York.

Thor usually went home to visit his family at Christmas, and apparently he always brought back the same Norwegian booze that was strong enough to get an elephant drunk, which had ended up leaving Tony with the biggest hangover of his life.

It had been after Thor and Steve’s welcoming back party; the plan was to get a little bit drunk on Thor’s alcohol at Steve’s place and then hit the bars. Tony had no memory whatsoever of what had happened that night after leaving Steve’s place, and neither did the others.

Only Steve, who had an incredible alcoholic tolerance, remembered bits from what had happened. At some point of the night Clint had done a strip tease on top of a table, Natasha had made out with a hot blond, Thor had sang about his feelings and Tony constructed a walkie-talkie out of an old radio and a fan.  Crazy fun.

Getting into the true school mode was a bit difficult for Tony; he had gotten used to hanging out with Clint and Natasha, staying up even later than usual by texting Steve and working only the bare minimum.

One thing Tony was also not used to anymore was Justin Hammer. Since he met Steve and the others, his time spent in school property became less and less. Before Christmas break he only had to deal with Hammer in a couple of his classes, and the guy didn’t even pay much attention to him anymore.

But as it turned out, Christmas hadn’t been very kind on Justin Hammer and he was apparently more of an asshole than ever.

“Hey jackass, how was your stupid vacation? Cry a lot?” Tony could hear Justin’s retarded friends laughing at Justin’s bad jibe.  The guy was never too good with insults.

“Awesome, how about you dickface? How was the blowjob business?” In the past Tony didn’t usually answer Justin, but today Steve had sent him a good morning message and Tony didn’t feel like taking shit from the asshole.

“Did someone finally fuck you in the ass, little princess?” Justin looked a bit shocked at Tony’s answer, but he quickly recovered in time to reply with another one of his stupid insults. He was getting more offensive, which meant he was also getting angrier.

“ _Oh, shut up Hammer_.” Tony packed up his stuff and left for the door. He had given Justin his snarky remark, felt good about it, and now he was leaving to meet Steve. Nothing good could come out of bickering with Hammer unless he wanted a real fight.

“Yeah you run away you pussy, go and meet your homo boyfriend Steve.”

See, Tony would normally listen to anything people threw at him. You can call him all the insults you can think of and he would take them, in the past he would even believe he deserved them. But you don’t get to insult Steve; you don’t get to insult Tony’s first friend.  You just don’t.

Here’s also another interesting thing about Tony most people didn’t know; he’s a really good one-on-one fighter. Jarvis had taught him mixed martial arts thrice a week since the moment he could run until he entered college.

Justin Hammer was sent flying to the floor in less than two seconds with a kick to the chin and a punch to the guts. Unfortunately, what Tony didn’t remember in the heat of his rage attack was that Justin was also accompanied by two of his friends, who had more muscles than brains.

They sent Tony crashing into the wall before he even realized what was happening, and then they started the incessant punching. Tony tried to fight back, but his body was starting to get dragged downwards and he couldn’t move with the constant weight and force pushing him down.

Nobody seemed to stop them, and after a couple of seconds Tony realized they weren’t going to stop anytime soon. They were too stupid to realize they could kill Tony if they didn’t stop smashing his skull.

But Tony really didn’t want to die; if this had happened only a couple of months previously he would have welcomed it with his arms wide open, he would have greeted death with a welcome. But now he had Steve, he had friends and most of all he had something worth living for.

“Steve.” He tried to yell, but all that came out of his mouth was a hoarse whisper.

His eyes started to slowly close; his whole body was hurting. His head was nothing but a banging pain, lazing him to false sleep. Tony was only distinctly aware that his body wasn’t being beaten down anymore.

“Tony are you okay? Tony?” His eyes flickered open in shock. _Steve_. Steve was there.

“Tony hold on, I’m going to take you to the hospital.” Steve’s head was glowing with the light behind him, giving him an angelic appearance. Though he sounded worried, laced with rage,  and angels usually didn’t sound like that.  _They sounded fluffy._

“No, no hospitals.. don’t like hospitals. ’s only a concuss.. concussion.” What little voice came out sounded quite rough and if Steve hadn’t been leaning so closely to him he probably wouldn’t have heard a word Tony had just said. The light hurt Tony’s eyes, so they fluttered shut.

“Fine, I’ll take you to my place then.” He heard Steve say and he didn’t say another word as Tony felt himself being dragged towards Steve’s bike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College!Au where Tony doesn't have any friends and Steve changes that.

During the ride back to Steve’s place Tony holds on to Steve as tightly as he can, afraid to fall off the bike, and Steve checks back over his shoulder nervously at every red light to make sure Tony hasn’t passed out. The crisp air seems to make Tony’s thoughts more lucid, and his body more conscious of the pain.

Steve seems tense under his fingers, his shoulders are flexed and he doesn’t say a single word during the whole ride leaving Tony feeling uneasy. He wished he had Steve’s power and he knew the right thing to say, but as it was the only thought running through Tony’s mind at the moment was “ _grip,_ grip _and don’t fucking let go or throw up or bleed out and die”_.

When they finally reached Steve’s apartment the taller man looked at Tony in an enquiring way, silently asking if he needed help climbing the front steps. Tony simply swayed forward and tried his hardest not to throw up on the ground. The first couple of steps were the hardest, but after a couple of seconds he gets the hang of it and the sickness in his stomach starts to subside.

Now that he isn’t being pushed to the ground by massive fists, Tony is able to realize that _maybe_ he was over-reacting a little bit when he thought he was going to die. Maybe.

Steve quickly points to the stool beside the counter as he walks towards the bathroom, probably to get a first aid kit. Tony was thankful for his departure from the room; the bike had left his ass feeling sorer than before, and now sitting in a hard surface was a hell of a job.

Eventually he managed a comfortable position and Steve started to fix him up. Even though they had been friends for a couple of months now and Tony was already used to being around Steve, he wasn’t used to being around _so close_ to him.

Steve had perched himself on another stool and was now cleaning Tony’s broken lip with a wet towel, hovering only a couple of inches in front of Tony, who had closed his eyes tightly and started to breathe heavily. Hopefully Steve would take this as a sign of discomfort from the pain, and not because Tony was freaking out because of the close proximity.

Next was his chest. Tony refused taking off his shirt for a few minutes, but Steve was looking at him with a mix of annoyance and determination and Tony knew it was a lost battle before he had even started it.

This was the first time Tony had ever taken his shirt off in front of someone besides Jarvis and his old medical staff; he closed his eyes once again as Steve took in his batted chest and the huge, ugly scar that lay on top of his heart.

It was from an old accident, years before he came into college. Tony was trying to create a new compound but things got out of hand in his lab and he wasn’t fast enough to run away. Several pieces of shrapnel made out of the unfinished compound had pierced his skin and entered the blood stream; the surgery had taken seven hours but luckily the doctors had managed to remove most of the pieces.

For the ones they couldn’t remove they left a small reactor lying next to his heart. It was impossible to see, but the scar on his skin still marked its presence.

“ _How?”_ Was Steve’s only question, and Tony didn’t feel nearly strong enough to tell Steve the whole story, not yet.

“Accident before college. Heart surgery.”

“Oh.”

Neither said anything else as Steve prodded each of Tony’s bruises and bandaged a couple of cuts. He had apparently also decided Tony had been limping when he entered the house and he gave Tony one of those resilient socks that supposedly help you keep your foot intact. Tony didn’t think he actually needed it, but he wasn’t going to argue with Steve.

Tony waited for Steve to say or do something afterwards, but instead he just sat there in front of Tony looking at a point behind Tony’s shoulders. He looked like he wanted to say something, and since Tony didn’t know what else to do, he just stayed there, waiting for Steve.

“Why did you do it?” Steve’s question was the first thing to break the immense silence that had settled into the apartment.

“Hum?” Tony had heard the question perfectly, but the sound still escaped out of him before he had the chance to properly arrange his thoughts.

“Why did you try to fight three guys at the same time Tony?” Steve’s contemplative mood was gone now, replaced with annoyance marked by his brow.

The worse thing was that Tony didn’t really know how to answer. His head was still aching and his thoughts were too muddled to come up with a decent lie. He ended up deciding he might as well go with the honest truth, more harm surely couldn’t be done.

“Because he insulted you.”

‘What?! Tony, you can’t just go and pick a fight with everyone that insults me.’ Steve sounded outraged by the idea of Tony fighting for him, which was a pretty funny since it was something Tony could easily picture Steve doing for one of his friends.

Steve sounded like he was about to develop his indignation, but before he got the chance to say anything else, Tony explained himself.

“No wait, you don’t get it Steve. I’m used to Hammer. I’m used to his stupid friends, and his retarded insults. I’m used to him telling me how much of a worthless piece of shit I am, probably because I deserve it. But you don’t. Did you know you’re my first friend in my two years of college?” A bitter laugh escaped his lips as he talked,  _god he sounded pathetic._

“And you’re so amazing Steve, you’re the best guy I’ve ever met. I couldn’t just _listen_ to Hammer spill his ignorant hate, not anymore. So when he insulted you I kicked his ass. I just forgot his usual man slaves were right behind him.”

“You didn’t _remember_ his two huge gorilla friends were right behind him? Tony, if I hadn’t been passing by God knows what could have happened to you!”

“Yes, well, thanks for that.” He wanted to continue talking, but now it was Steve’s turn to let out his feelings and apparently he wasn’t going to stop there.

“You stupid little ignorant brat, didn’t you even think how I would feel if something happened to you? Jesus Tony, I met you only a couple of months ago and you’re already this colossal thing in my life. You and your stupid smiles, your incredibly maddening way of thinking and you walking and talking as if you’re nothing special when you’re the most unique guy I’ve ever met. And those ridiculous clothes you wear that are always too tight to be normal. You drive me crazy and I can’t live without you because I fucking _love_ you, so don’t do you ever do anything like that to me again.”

“I won’t- I, wait what?”

Tony usually prided himself on having a quick mind capable of processing data easily even in strenuous situations, but everything Steve had just said had somehow gotten stuck in his brain and Tony wasn’t quite sure what to make of any of it. Luckily he didn’t have to do much since Steve apparently took his flabbergasted expression as the perfect opportunity to pull Tony against him.

Their lips crushed painfully at first, with Steve still pulling Tony roughly until Tony was practically sitting on his lap, and Tony was simply trying to find out where the hell he should put his hands. 

If Tony let out a whimper, it was probably because of the pain and definitely not because of the fact he was kissing _Steve_.

In the midst of being manhandled by the man of his dreams Tony’s brain was able to assimilate that Steve had just said that he loved him, and even though he had no idea why Steve _would_ love him, it didn’t matter because they were kissing and Steve’s tongue had just entered his mouth and _oh god that felt good_.

Really, really good. Good as in Tony could feel Steve’s hot bulge beneath him and maybe they should move things to get bed, or maybe the couch. Even the floor would be a better place as long as Tony was able to move a little bit more without being afraid of falling off the stool.

“Shouldn’t we-?” Tony waved his hands a bit in what he hoped was a clear way of saying, _go fuck in a more comfortable place_.

“Yes, definitely yes.” They both got up and Steve took Tony’s hand as he dragged him towards his bedroom with the really big, comfortable bed Tony had once slept in when he was drunk of his mind.

Clothes were pulled and discarded as they stumbled in until they were both wearing only their underwear and then Tony was being pushed against the bed by Steve and the kissing resumed, now with glorious skin on skin contact and friction.

It was almost too much, being so close to Steve, being touched like that by those wonderful hands that could draw masterpieces. Steve’s hands were one of the best parts of Steve; his long fingers seemed to always be in perfect coordination. They moved up and down Tony’s body gently, minding the bruises yet teasing him, making Tony squirm and moan beneath Steve even though the other man had barely done anything yet.

“Have you ever?” Steve didn’t finish the question but what he meant was as clear as the sky was blue.

“No.”

“We can take things slowly, I mean, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Even as Steve said those words it was clearly obvious that he really didn’t want to wait, but that he would do it anyway if he had to.

“Steve I’ve been in love with you for two years now, I’m not waiting another second.” And before Steve could fully process what Tony had said, Tony was pushing his boxers down and pulling Steve’s cock out with a firm grip.

Being under Steve meant he didn’t have a very comfortable position to stroke him, but he could flex his fingers into his favourite positions and soon enough Steve was moaning on top of him, calling out his name. Tony had never felt so hard in his life and he wasn’t even naked yet.

“Wait, wait Tony I want-“

“Yes, anything Steve, anything.” Steve looked him sharply in the eyes for two seconds, before deciding he liked what he saw and stretching his arm to the bedside table. On the first drawer was a tube with cherry flavored lube and some condoms.

Steve quickly discarded Tony’s boxers, throwing them away to the other side of the bedroom and then propped a pillow beneath Tony’s ass for better leverage.

“Are you sure you want this?” To be perfectly honest, Steve’s over protective behavior didn’t surprise him one bit, though it was getting a bit exasperating for Tony.

“Steve I’m naked and hard beneath you. Yes, I think I’m sure.”

Steve grips Tony’s cock and starts to stroke it slowly, painfully slowly, as he carefully presses one finger inside. Tony had done this to himself before, had fantasized about Steve’s hands being the ones opening him up and stroking him until he came; but the fantasies were nothing compared to real thing.

Tony started to rock his hips against Steve’s finger without even noticing, wanting more contact, more of Steve filling him, more anything. It didn’t take Steve long to add another finger.

It was a torturous pace of Steve brushing his prostate only lightly and then backing away. Another finger was added and Tony felt himself stretching to his limits but it wasn’t _enough_.

“ _More, please Steve_.” He was begging now, shamelessly, and moaning like a whore and he couldn’t care less because Steve fucking Rogers was finger fucking him into oblivion, and if things didn’t get a move on he was going to come without even feeling Steve’s cock inside of him.

His brain barely had time to process the loss of Steve’s fingers inside of him before Steve was entering Tony inch by inch until he was fully seated inside of him. And Steve was big _ , really big.  _ Tony already knew he was big but seeing and being fucked by was quite different. _ God he was big. _

Tony could see Steve’s muscles twitching, his eyes closed tightly as he focused on not ramming into Tony before he was fully prepared. He looked gorgeous like this, sweat trickling down his skin with the sun illuminating his whole body.

“You can move now.” And Steve did as told.

His first few thrusts were short and slow, but in only a couple of seconds Steve was picking up pace and shoving himself further in and out until Tony was meeting his thrusts halfway there.

Steve had a tight grip on Tony’s hips, and then he raised him upwards and pushed Tony’s leg on his shoulder so that with each thrust he rubbed against Tony’s prostate and made Tony see little stars between his eyes. His body still hurt from the earlier beating but he couldn’t care less, he would have time to recover later. The pleasure was _so_ much better than the pain.

With his free hand, Tony painfully gripped his neglected cock and started to stroke himself furiously, trying to keep pace with Steve whose thrusts were becoming more erratic.

“Steve, I can’t, I’m - _Steve._ ” Tony came first with an empty scream as his cock spilled against both their chests. Steve only had to thrust a few more times before he came inside of Tony, moaning deeply, and then he practically collapsed on top of him.

Tony hissed as Steve slowly removed himself and discarded the used condom into the nearest trash can. He settled back down on the bed and put his arm around Tony. It wasn’t even dinner time yet but they both felt tired, and cleaning was going to be a mess but they could leave it for later. They could leave everything for later; for now, it was just them.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is technically not a new chapter, but a dear friend of mine just edited this fic & I wanted to share a grammatically correct version with everyone. Thank you for reading!

“Tonyyyyyyy. Tony c’mon, you gotta wake up.” Tony shivered as Steve removed the covers from his body, making him grip his pillow tighter for comfort and warmth.

“ _Go away, I’m sleeping._ ” Steve only chuckled and pushed his shoulder with a little bit more strength; he had already gotten used to Tony’s morning laziness.

“C’mon we’ve got a double date with Clint and Bruce, we can’t be late.”

Tony was never agreeing to another double date again, not when they were brunches on a lovely Sunday _morning_ anyway. Sunday morning should be spent in bed having sex and watching TV; everyone except maniac-in-love Clint knows that. He was happy that Clint found somebody, he just wasn’t happy that spending time with the new couple was gonna cut into his precious morning time.

Still, at least he’s going with Steve. His _boyfriend_. It was still weird to say it.

After having mind-blowing sex with Tony, Steve had of course demanded a conversation about both their feelings. It took Tony a while to tell Steve everything, and even though he’ll never admit it, a packet of tissues. (He held back on the creepy details though, no need for Steve to know those.)

Tony didn’t hold back on his numerous sex fantasies and he would never forget the faint blush that stained Steve’s cheeks as he decided they had done enough talking.

The next day they told Thor, Clint and Natasha. It didn’t come out as a shock to anyone; in fact they all had _bets_ on how long it would take for one of them to admit his feelings. Clint won.

One of the best moments of their relationship was the following Monday after they got together. Steve had insisted in picking up Tony and they walked hand in hand during the whole day. The disgust was obvious in some people’s faces. Tony wasn’t sure if it was because Steve was dating _him_ or because they were both men. But he honestly couldn’t give a bigger fuck.

Also having Clint and Natasha walking behind them, looking like they might kill anyone that even dared to say anything to their faces certainly helped.

Tony would never forget walking by Justin Hammer, who was spotting the biggest black eye Tony had ever seen, and was looking at Tony like he could kill him with his eyes alone.

Hammer didn’t say anything though, after the beating he had gotten he wouldn’t say anything any time soon. Tony might have gotten beaten up a bit, but it was nothing compared to the bruises Hammer and his friends had.  Thor had apparently gotten a little bit too excited.

As Steve and Tony walked down the hallways they passed Mr. Garciaz who gave only a simple knowing smile to Tony and a small head shake. Tony had smiled back.

It was unfortunate that Steve had been looking at Mr. Garciaz too as they walked past the other man. Mr. Garciaz could be a little bit intimidating when you didn’t know him, and it had taken Tony thirty minutes to explain that ‘ _no Steve he isn’t going to harm you or anything, he’s just my friend.’_

And it was wonderful, just talking to Steve was wonderful. Being able to touch him and smile at him without worrying about looking like he was completely head over heels in love with Steve. It was goddamn wonderful, and Tony had never felt happier in his life. Even if it meant going on double dates.

“Fine, have it your way. I’ll just take a lovely warm shower without you then.” Steve always knew the best ways of bribing. Heat and nakedness were Tony’s favorite things and there was no way in hell he would refuse them, even if it meant he had to trade his bed for them.

_ “Oh no you won’t -” _

** THE END **


End file.
